Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-12161342-20140913143437/@comment-12161342-20140915120606
Above Mars Fleet Admiral Tato is standing on the bridge of the new ANF supership, watching as weapons testing is performed. Demios, a small Martian moon, is being heavily bombarded by every type of weapon carried by the new ship, including lasers, torpedoes, large-diameter projectile weapons, and more. After a few minutes, the fire slackens off. Demios, large swaths of its surface ravaged by the new ship, drifts silently outside. '' '''Captain: '"Sir, the final tests are complete. Every maneuvering, shipboard, and weapons system is functioning nominally. All that is left to test is the warp drive, and engineering reports all systems nominal. In addition, our sensors indicate that Harrison has reached Triton. What are your orders, sir?" Tato: '"Set course for Earth. Let's use minimum warp speed so no prying eyes are able to detect our true capabilities. It is time to return to Aneph." ''Shortly thereafter, the warp nacelles of the new ship come to life for the first time. An almost impossibly dark blue glow begins to emanate from various openings on the nacelles, and a bubble of distorted space-time begins to form around the ship. The gravitational distortion of the bent space-time begins to bend light around the bubble as it develops, gradually rendering the bubble itself invisible along with everything within. Suddenly, the now-invisible bubble lurches forward at speeds exceeding that of light, carrying the ship inside with it. A faint, impossibly dark blue trail is formed in the wake of the bubble but fades within a few tenths of a nanosecond, too quickly to be traced by any prying eyes. ''Above the central island of Aneph, Earth'' The sky above the Aneph capital is clear, devoid of any cloud cover. Faint wisps of steam from the massive central caldera-capped volcano are diverted away from the city by powerful, almost invisible shields consisting of uncountable numbers of charged, small particles trapped in incredibly powerful electromagnetic fields. Suddenly, a gargantuan ship appears above the horizon, large enough to be seen from hundreds of miles away by citizens looking out through gaps in the high, concentric circular ridges surrounding the central island. Tracked by Aneph sensor installations, it is hailed well before reaching the outermost ring of islands. '''Aneph Installation 3470: "ATTENTION UNIDENTIFIED WARSHIP. YOU ARE APPROACHING ANEPH TERRITORIES. STATE YOUR NAME, PURPOSE, AND AFFILIATION IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE ENGAGED AND DESTROYED." 'Tato: '"This is Fleet Admiral Tato of the ANFECF. I have returned with a new, state-of-the-art warship for our fleet. She is the first of four ships of this class, and I have christened her A.N.F. Io." 'Installation Commander: '"TATO?!?! You went missing months ago and we thought you dead. However, it is nice to see you back, and in such a fine warship. We did think you were gone for good though, so we appointed Upper Rear Admiral Evans as new Fleet Commander." 'Tato: '"Right, well I am back. I will speak to him and resume duties as Fleet Admiral." Several minures after the ''Io ''docks, Tato walks into his office and sees Evans sitting in his chair. Evans is dumbstruck, while Tato is furious that Evans is in his custom chair instead of getting his own. 'Tato(staring at Evans, barely holding a calm expression): '"Right. Out of my chair, Evans. That thing was custom made to my back's shape and if you ruined it I will have you swabbing latrines for a month." 'Evans: '"Wait, you can't just come back like this! You were missing for months!" Tato points his thumb in the direction of a window, and Evans gets up, looks outside, and sees the ''Io. When he turns back around, Tato is already seated in his custom chair with the back reclined slightly, a hint of smugness on his face.'' 'Evans: '"Oh... well... that explains alot, sir.... Umm...." 'Tato(happy to be sitting in his beloved chair): '"Ah, its ok. Get outta here. BTW, for not totally ruining the ANFECF I will probably promote you." Evans leaves, still slightly off-balance from all that just happened.